


[Fanart] I'm too sexy for my shirt

by Autheane



Series: My Neckz'n Throats' shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Neckz 'n' Throats, a tiny bit nsfw, isaac's scarf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally done for the Neckz'n'Throats' fall issue that hasn't been published yet. (Don't pay attention to the ridiculous title, I wasn't inspired xD)</p><p> <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/131964171718/too-sexy-for-my-shirt-originally-drawn-last-year">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] I'm too sexy for my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for the Neckz'n'Throats' fall issue that hasn't been published yet. (Don't pay attention to the ridiculous title, I wasn't inspired xD)
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/131964171718/too-sexy-for-my-shirt-originally-drawn-last-year)

____________

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/75ecd01a85e71a5aa4461e32fce8d82a/tumblr_nwublsP2YX1r1wq02o1_500.jpg)


End file.
